The Kicks of Passion
by prettylittleravergirl
Summary: After the Sons overhear her confessing her most serious troubles to her boss and best friend 18 year old Holland Adams life is about to change. The question is is it going to change for the better or the worst. Tyler/OC/Pogue
1. The Everyday Life of Holland Adams

It was to hot for November.

I'd only been in the shop for an hour and I'd already taken off the sweater I had put on during last period. Wiping the sweat from my forehead with my arm I tried to concentrate on the person who was walking into the shop. I already knew who it was.

"Hey Holland." Pogue Perry said to me as he came into the building, his eyes eagerly searching the shop for a peek at his bike.

"Hey Pogue. Sam took your bike out for one last test run to see if he there is anything wrong with it." I said, reciting verbatim what my boss had told me to tell him. I watched him as he roamed around in the back of the shop. If it was anyone but Pogue I would have told them to stay up front. But he seemed to be here as much as I was and this was a common practice of his.

Pogue Perry pretty much lived here. He came everyday at 4:30 and left everyday at working away on his bike. I swear he is in love with that thing. It had really surprised me when I found out that he not only had friends but a girlfriend. I had pretty much pegged him as one of those loner types who spent every free moment of his life improving his mechanical skills.

That shows how great my judgment is.

But he was apparently apart of a very close group of boys who he had grown up with. They called themselves the "Sons of Ipswich" because they could trace there families back to when the town just started.

How very blue blood of them.

Anyway, they were nice enough. Or at least i thought they were through the very short, awkward conversations they made with me every time they came with Pogue to the shop. I had met Kate at one of the very few times I'd ever gone to Nicky's. She was one of those insanely perfect looking girls with perfect hair and perfect teeth and a perfect body. She wasn't an unpleasant person but she did get kind of clingy when Pogue said hi to me.

I had laughed about it after I had gotten my mom out of the bar and into the car. She had actually looked a little jealous. Which is insane because girls like her don't get jealous of girls like me.

I'm that girl that people don't really notice. The one who can go a whole year without being called on by the teacher because they're embarrassed that they don't remember her name, The one that eats her lunch in the hallway instead of the lunchroom just to avoid talking to people. The one that never gets asked to go anywhere by anyone and who likes it that way. The one who when assigned to a group project aways has to reintroduce herself to people because they forgot she was in the same class as they were.

I'm perfectly average in almost every way.

And the fact that Kate, who seemed so amazingly perfect had looked jealous because her boyfriend had said hi to me was so hilarious that I had laughed for a minute straight afterwards.

The roar of Pogue bike rolling into the shop jerked me out of my thoughts. My boss Sam straddled the canary yellow bike as he flashed me a quick grin and greeted Pogue. I would have had to be stupid not tho notice how hot Sam was. He kept his brown hair short, not buzzed or shaggy, just short. His tan stood out sharply against the white of his shirt making all the hours he spent outside obvious. His work with cars and bikes somehow kept him in great shape because he hated working out but was somehow very muscular. He had perfectly straight white teeth and clear green eyes. The only fault I could find in his face was his slightly crooked nose. The fact that he was not only a very handsome guy but one of the nicest I'd ever met had never escaped my notice. And I should for all intents and purposes should be obsessed with him instead of Aaron Abbot.

But I wasn't.

I was sixteen when I first saw Aaron Abbot. At the time I didn't know who he was of course, but there was something about him that made me want to smile. Something I so rarely did.

I didn't go up to talk to him. I blamed this on the fact that I was a work. But the real reason was because I didn't want him to turn out like everyone else had.

Rude, ignorant, intolerable and mean.

So I just watched him.

For the next two years I watched him.

I found out from the few people that came into the shop I worked at regularly that he went to Spencer's, was fantastically rich, and was dating a bitchy red head named Kira.

I wouldn't say I was in love with him. I hadn't even said two words to the guy. It was more like an obsession. He was the complete opposite of me. He had friends. money, good grades, and a family.

For most people that wouldn't be enough to form this stalker like love I had for him. But from someone like me, someone who comes from a family thats so fucked up like I did, he seemed perfect.

Sam had always been like a brother to me. Ever since I'd started here at the shop when I was only fifteen he had always looked out for me. When he noticed I walked home instead of someone coming to pick me up he'd started giving me rides home. When he see me eating an apple on the weekends I worked he would take me out to lunch. On my seventeenth birthday he'd bought me a new coat after seeing me in the same one for the last two years. He always gave me bonuses and whenever the shop was doing good he'd give me a small raise. He would always invite me over to his parents place for Thanksgiving and Christmas. He knew things got hard for me around then.

He had only met my mother once but that was enough for him to know why I wanted and needed to work so much. She had come by looking for me because they had turned off the electricity in our house. She said she didn't know what happened to the money I gave her for the bill, she said she thought someone stole it.

What she really meant was that she had spent it. Most likely at the liquor store. I could still smell the whiskey on her breath.

When Sam looked at her he guessed. When he heard our conversation he knew.

I was the one who made the money in our house. I paid the bills, took care of my alcoholic mother and went to school.

When she left he didn't say anything. But that was when he'd started giving me extra money in my paycheck. I was grateful for the money but ashamed of it was well. It was pity money. Money I didn't earn and didn't deserve. But I never tried to give it back.

"Is Pogue here?" Someone said to me, yanking me out of my memories. I looked her over before I answered. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a genuinely nice looking girl. She seemed nervous yet confident at the same time, something that is truly great to witness.

"Yeah, he's in the back with Sam. I can get him for you." I answered her helpfully. Trying not to notice how she kept eying my cloths. I mean yeah they were old but it's not like they had holes or anything.

"That be great actually, he was supposed to meet Caleb and me at Nickey's twenty minutes ago." She said to me with an easy smile that held no hint of the verdict she had come to after she had silently judged me.

I nodded at her, as I went into the back where I could hear Sam and Pogue talking about his bike.

"Um..." I started uncertainly as I walked up to Pogue who was sitting on one of the many shabby chairs strewn around the shop."Theres a girl at the front thats looking for you. She said something about being late for Nicky's." I finished hurriedly feeling horribly awkward for interrupting his and Sam's conversation.

Surprised Pogue looked at his watched and mummered quietly to himself before standing up and stretching. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sam. It will be fixed by then I hope I miss riding alot more then I thought I would."

"Only if I don't find anything else wrong with it. I don't want you in another accident like the one that nearly killed your bike here." Sam said teasingly. flashing him his trademark grin. But I could see the hint of seriousness in his eyes. That had been a bad time for him. When he's heard we had hurriedly closed down the shop and after dropping me off at my house he had speed off to the hospital. When I'd heard how he looked I didn't think he would be able to walk anymore much less ride his bike.

"Oh believe me that wreck had nothing to do with how my bike ran." He said chuckling lightly as he walked to the front to meet the blond. "Later Holland" He called back almost as an afterthought.

"Bye" I said quietly knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me. I sighed as turned to look at Sam work was working diligently on Pogue's bike. "So." I said noting that it was 6:30, way past the time Pogue normally left. "What was wrong with it this time?"

Not even looking up from the part he was working on he replied "Oh you know."

"Sam you can't keep him off that thing forever. Just give it back to him already." I said to him softly knowing the real reason he kept finding different things to fix. "Anyway, it's not like he won't just ride twice as fast now that he's been in a wreck. He'll be more cautious and you know...go slower." I put my hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. He looked up at me and his features showed all the worry I already knew he felt.

Sighing, he move away from the bike and out of my reach. Sitting on one of the shabby chairs he let out a deep breath. "Yeah Holland I guess you're right. Plus I think he might just buy a new one because of all the work it's taking to fix this one." He said jokingly.

I let out a breathy chuckle as I stared at him. He cared to much. That was his problem. He was only twenty eight but he felt it was responsibility to take care of everything and everyone around him. Without saying anything else I walked back to the front and pulled out my math book. Focusing all my attention on the problems in front of me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay you guys I've had this on my computer for awhile. I thought it was about time I shared it with the fan fiction world. Honestly I'm really nervous about this story because there is no set pairing and a scrambled plot line that I keep changing up. **

**I do have more then half of it finished. The rest keeps going in a different direction then I want it to. I will be putting up chapters a few times a week until it comes to the point where it is unfinished. Once there I will be asking for some help with what you want to happen. **

**Review and make my life!!!**

**Flames are welcome and will be laughed at. I also do love constructive criticism though. Tell me my problems and help me make my story better.**

**Thanks y'all**

**prettylittleravergirl**

**Songs I listened to while writing:**

**Runs in the Family by Amanda Palmer**

**Never Wanted To Dance by Mindless Self Indulgence **

**Uniform by Bloc Party**


	2. All It Takes Are Three Mistakes

I decided to walk home that night.

That was my first mistake.

There wasn't really any reason other then I just felt like I could use a good long walk before going home. So, grabbing my book bag and house keys from under the counter, I said goodbye to Sam and started home. I was about halfway there when I saw Aaron. I fumbled like anyone would if they see the guy they're obsessed with.

He was standing outside Nicky's, Kira on his arm as he laughed with his friends. I slowed my pace as I watched him. When he turned to go inside I felt my heart break. I hadn't seem him for almost a month. I wanted to follow him in even if I knew I wouldn't ever talk to him.

I just needed an escape. I didn't want to go home to an empty house and fix dinner for myself before going to bed.

I wanted to go into Nicky's and flirt with a boy I liked. I wanted to be a normal teenage girl for once. I could at least say hi. So after checking my wallet to make sure I had money for food, I gathered my courage and trying my best to look like I belonged I walked into Nicky's.

Mistake number two.

It was loud and smoky. Like it usually was. Only this was the first time I wasn't looking for my drunken mother, I was looking for Aaron. I found him at the pool table starting a game with Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. Kira on one side, his friends on the other. I felt my breath hitch and my face go red. I couldn't do this. No way could I try to flirt with Aaron. Not when his girlfriend was with him, not when he was playing pool against people I knew. What in the hell had I been thinking. Trying to clam myself down I walked quickly to the bar and placed an order.

Shoving my money to the man behind the bar and taking the food thrust toward me I sat at the nearest open table. Keeping my head down I ate the food in front of me. Why, oh why did I decide to come in here. This is so much worse than sitting at home. I hate this place. I hate these people. I hate my life. I hate----

"You're sitting at our table." I heard a snarky voice behind me say as I mentally beat myself up. Only then do I realize that even though no one was sitting at the table, purses were on some of the seats and coats were on the back of a few of the chairs. Turning around to see the owner of the voice, I prepared myself to apologize.

It's Kira.

And Aaron

And all of his friends.

I feel my mouth go dry. Fuck. Out of all the tables in this entire place I just happen to sit at the one they "claimed" or whatever. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Sorry, there wasn't anyone here and I was sort of spacing when I sat down." I apologized as calmly as possible while trying to ignore how loud my heart was beating. I managed to scramble up just as Kira sits down in the seat next to me. Grabbing my bag, I noticed Aaron sit in the chair I had recently vacated.

I was just sitting in Aaron Abbots chair.

With my head down I turned away about to run out of this place as fast as I am physically able to when I feel my bag hit something.

"Shit!" Aaron says loud enough for everyone in a five foot radius to hear. I turned around slowly, not really wanting to see what I had done but knowing I had to.

What I saw made my jaw drop. Aaron Abbot covered in the remains of my still full glass of soda. I guess my bag hit it at an angle where the drink got all over his face. And shirt oh and his pants.

It kinda looks like he peed.

"You Stupid Bitch!" Kira suddenly yelled making me jerk my gaze from Aaron. When I see her outraged face I know that it's going to take a lot more than a few mere apologies to satisfy her.

"I-I'm so so sorry." I wheeze out trying to get my self under control. Her hateful eyes burn as she leaped at me from the other side of the table. Jumping back I realize she's out for blood. No words of apology are going to make this girl happy.

"Whoa, you need to calm down. it was just an accident!" I say rationally when she gets up. I look around wondering where Nicky is but all I see are the faces of Aaron and his friends so obviously not on my side.

Where is Nicky!? Doesn't he usually stop th fights around here!?

I put my hands up in front of my face as she charged at me. Suddenly, as though something pushed me, my elbow slamed into her face. I hear something crunch and look up to see blood.

"You broke my fucking nose! She broke my fucking nose!" She screams though her tears. Pointing her finger at me. Blaming me. As if I started the fight. What. The. Fuck.

Only then do I see why shes doing this. We had some how gathered an audience between the time I had looked around for somebody and the time my elbow hit Kira's face.

She was making people think I started the fight.

No freaking way.

I noticed Pogue and the other Sons looking at me. Reid looked smug. Tyler looked bashful. Caleb looked angry. And Pogue was laughing.

Laughing .

At me.

I'm so sick of people laughing at me.

Fuck him.

Fuck Kira.

Fuck Aaron.

Fuck all these people.

"Fuck you!" I manged to scream out making several people jump. With that I turn around and head for the door.

I hate them.

With there perfect life's, perfect families, perfect friends.

I hate them all.

Of course Sam noticed that there was something wrong the moment I steped into the shop the next day.

"Hey Holland." He says cheerfully as I walk behind the counter.

I wave in response.

"Whats up."He asks as he makes his way toward me. I notice Pogue's bike upright and looking as good as new. I guess he gets it back today.

Lucky him.

Bitch.

"Nothing." I say, lowly. Sam would only take Pogue's side. At least I think he would. Ugh...I'm not sure.

"You're looking more apathetic today than normal so somethings up." He says bumping my arm with his. I'm shocked at his remark. Apathetic? Me? I'm never apathetic. But thats what I do I guess. When I try to calm myself down I make myself look like I don't care. I just never thought I did it well.

I let out a long sigh and against my better judgment tell him the whole story. Leaving out the parts about my former obsession with Aaron out of it. And boy do I emphasize on Pogue laughing at me. Oh yeah.

Forget him.

Sam sits there for a minute. Taking all the information in.

"What were you doing at Nicky's anyway? Don't you hate that place?" he finally asks looking at me questionably.

I feel my face heat up. "I told you I had a really big craving for a hamburger. And at the time I decided to go against the whole hate thing I had going on with that place." I lied, hoping that he would just accept it and go on.

"Holland, come on you're the worst liar in the world." He said, seeing easy through that lie.

Putting his arm around my shoulder and asks gently. "Do you have any food at your house? Did your mom get a hold of your debt card again and spend the grocery money for this week? Is she even home at all?"

I feel tears prick in my eyes. Of course he thinks it has to do with her. It always has to do with her. I turn and hug him already knowing he's going to get those answers out of me anyway.

Shoving away the shame I feel, my moms antics for the week come spilling out of me.

"She hasn't been home since last Saturday. I had my debt card with me but she took all the money I had out that was going to the bills. I don't know what I'm going to do." I say softly, hiding the tears that seem to fall almost uniformly down my face.

"I just didn't want to sit at home alone last night. Not again. I just wanted to be a normal girl for once. And look what happened." I sob into his chest.

I feel him go still and wonder if I've finally said to much. This is really nothing in comparison to some of the other things she's done. But maybe this is when he finally decides that I'm to much trouble. That he should just fire me and get rid of my unnecessary problems.

I jerk back and turn away. "Sorry." I mummer before I look up at him. But thats when I notice his eyes aren't even on me, following his gaze I see what made him get so still so suddenly.

Pogue, Caleb, Reid and Tyler.

Standing in the front of the shop.

There shocked expressions showing just how much of our conversation they heard.

And how they felt about it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you to the people who read this story. It's only been up for a day and already had around 75 hits. That makes me insanly happy.**

**And a special thanks to Kayla Delacour for reviewing. **

**Here are some songs that helped me write this chapter:**

**Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy **

**Hysteria by Muse**

**Straight To Video by Mindless Self Indulgence**

**Thanks **

**prettylittleravergirl**


	3. Philosophy Reviews

Sam recovers faster than I do. He knows how I hate people knowing my business.

"Pogue, I finished your bike up last night. Come on to the back and we'll look at it and see if you want me to do anything else." He says ushering Pogue to the back. "Why don't the rest of you come on back here to."

A tense stillness flowed through the room. I could practically hear there thoughts. Should they say something? Should they do something?

When Sam sees the boys making there way to the back he follows Pogue and I keep my face to the ground as they walk past me not wanting them to see the tears they undoubtedly heard in my voice. Someone bumps into me a grabs my arm to keep me from hitting the cases of oil beside me. I look up and see the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen.

The fact that I don't know anything about this boy.

The fact that he just heard my deepest secret.

The fact him and his friends looked at me with such pity in there eyes.

The fact that he could never understand what I'm going through.

None of it mattered.

As I gazed into his clear blue eyes and he stared into my puffy grey ones I felt the strangest urge to smile. So I did. And he smiled right back at me. and in that moment I knew that I could trust him, I knew that anything I said to this boy would never be repeated and I knew that if I wanted to I could make a great friend out of him.

"Tyler come on." I hear Reid's voice yell.

And just like that the moment's over. He lets go of my arm flashes me another smile and goes to the back with his friends.

I grab my stuff, write Sam a quick note and head out the door.

I can't stay here. Not right now. People I don't even know, don't even care to know found out about my mother. Whatever I felt just then with Tyler was stupid and was most likely one sided.

I can't handle this right now.

So I leave.

Just like my Mom did.

Maybe I'm more like her than I think.

* * *

The girl from The Ring is staring at me and she is seriously starting to freak me out.

After I'd bailed at Sam's I'd came home. Where else would I have gone. I don't really have friends. And as of now need to save as much money as possible for the bills this month. So I decided to try and forget about everything and try to make myself feel better.

Which includes watching as many horror movies as possible.

So I put in The Ring.

Then after realizing I'd never seen her face I'd paused it at the part when she's killing Noah, because thats the clearest shot you get of it.

And I can't seem to move because I'm so freaked out.

So I've just been sitting here for the last thirty minutes staring at her. I swear she's starting to stare back.

I thinks she's moving. Oh my god she's moving. Wheres the remote! Where is the freaking remote!

A heavy thudding sound makes me out a shrill scream and jump backwards hiding my face in the blankets on the couch.

It takes me more than a second to realize that it isn't the ring girl trying to get out of the TV but someone knocking at the door.

I threw one last glance at the television and went to get the door.

"Sam!?" I exclaimed as I opened the creaking door. "What are you doing here?" He walked stight into the house.

"I brought you some stuff. Figured you'd need it." He said as he walked through the living room into the kitchen. I followed after him, curious and relieved about the contents of the bag.

"Thanks Sam." I mummered as I watched him take out bread, lunch meat, chips and cereal out of the bag and put it away in the cabinets. He paused as I said this and turned to look at me, a smile on his face.

"You always act so ashamed when I do stuff like this Holland." He turned back to the refrigerator to put the lunch meat up. "When are you going to get the fact that family's help each out?"

I looked at him a little embarrassed. I knew he thought of me as the sister he never had but I had never taken those words literally. I had always thought he just felt sorry for me.

My brain hurt.

I walked back into the living room without replying. He obviously knew his way around from his previous visits and would be fine without me for a few seconds.

"Holland? You okay?"

I smiled.

He's my very own mother hen. Laughing inside I mange to get out. "Yeah Sam I'm fine." I turn around facing the direction his voice had come from. "You worry to much."

He walked closer to the couch, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here." He said hesitantly, uncomfortably. "This help with the bills." He forced out as he practically shoved the paper at me.

Stiffing I looked at the crispy folded paper.

It was a check for three hundred and fifty dollars.

"This is charity Sam. Even if you didn't need the money, I couldn't take this from you." I told him after a few long torturous minutes. Business at the shop was hardly booming and I knew that by giving me this it would be making things difficult for himself.

He held my gaze for a second, let out a deep sigh and looked away. "Holland, you need to take this. I don't want to have to explain why I didn't give it to you."

I froze. What did he mean? What was going on?

"What did you just say?" I finally voiced. wondering if maybe just maybe I had heard him wrong. No one would give him money to give to me. My mind was obviously being weird.

He sat down on the couch. The cushions saggy and worn. Running a hand through his hair he started talking. "I know what you're thinking. And yes someone did give me this money to give to you. But I promise this is the only time that's happened." he said sincerely. His clear green eyes begging me to believe him.

I processed this. "It was the sons wasn't it." I concluded. They felt sorry for me. the scene in the shop had inspired fucking charity. I bet they thought they were just doing there civic duty. I put my face in my hands, hiding the shame that this conclusion had brought me. "God they must think I'm so pathetic."

Immediately Sam was at my side, pulling my into a loose hug. "Holland, they don't think that. Not at all. But they can help you get out of this mess you;re mom got you into." He said softly,

I scoffed at him. "The only way they could ever help me would be to find a way to get my mom to stop drinking and somehow I just don't think that that's gonna happen anytime soon." I said flatly, not wanting him to see how close I was to taking the money. It was after all just money. Something that those boys seemed to have plenty of. According to Plato I was doing them a favor. Or was that Aristotle?

Either way I was the helper in the situation.

God I'm an idiot.

"You know what Sam, I would probably be offended if I didn't need this so much." I said softly as I leaned into his arm.

He chuckled quietly. "Thank you for making this easy on me. I thought I'd have to put this in your bank account myself. You're so stubborn sometimes."

My heart clenched at his words.

I was taking this money without complaint. What was wrong with me? Why didn't I feel the slightest bit guilt? I know that my philosophy review hadn't really convinced me. Is this really how I had turned out? I was taking money from people I only knew in passing.

I knew I needed to get Sam out of the house before I tore the check up.

Smiling, I put my hand on his."Thanks Sam. For everything. You're a best friend a girl could ask for."

He looked at me sharply. "What are thinking?" he questioned wisely. Of course he'd already guessed my plans. Sometimes it seemed like he knew me better then I knew myself.

I laughed. A real, loud, gut wrenching laugh.

"Sometimes I think you can read my mind." I admitted, efficiently avoiding the question. He stood up and stretched.

"Really?" He asked. "Because Holland, you always keep me guessing."

I got up and walked him to the door.

**A/N:**

**Wow. First I just want to say thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story. Every time I opened my email and saw your thoughts and opinions I did a little dance inside. They really made my day.**

**As you see we have a little Tyler/Holland fluff nonsense moment. I just needed her to make a connection with him now. **

**And for all you Pogue lovers out there the Holland/Pogue -ness will be coming up very soon.**

**Now the reason this took so long to get out was because if a little New Year's fiasco. I did something amazing but regrettably not legal and got in a little more then a small amount of trouble for it. I was worth it. And I would totally do it again. But I got grounded for a month. So that's why I didn't post another chapter on this sooner. Hopefully I'll be able to get the rest of this story out before I spring break comes because I have feeling I'm going to be grounded after that also.**

**Also I have pictures for both this and my other story on my computer. I just don't know how to put them on my profile. Any help/tips I could get would be awesome. **

**XD**

**Lots of Love, **

**Prettylittleravergirl.**

**Music:**

**Discotech by Young Love**

**Hot Clouds by Spiral Beach**

**Gravity by The Dresden Dolls**


End file.
